


Spider-Lance

by RamenHood



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is a jock, M/M, Pidge and Hunk are science buddies, Spider-Man!au, eventual Klance, klance, lance is spidey, pining lance, shiro is a teacher, tags are weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenHood/pseuds/RamenHood
Summary: It started off with Lance and Pidge taking a trip to Oscorp so support their best friend Hunk on his internship project presentation. But when Lance wanders off and accidentally stumbles into somewhere he shouldn't be, things take a turn, and now Lance's life is thrown into one like in the comic books that he read when he was a kid. Spider-man!Au inspired by the Halloween fan-art I've seen going around and I couldn't help myself.





	1. Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting the first chapter right after I got it done, so depending on how well this goes over I'll continue it faster. I hope everyone likes it!  
> It's quite a fast-paced intro chapter really, but I think it sets things up nicely.

“Pidge, do we really need to go to the Oscorp technology expo? You already know basically everything about all the new stuff anyways?” Lance whined as his shorter friend practically dragged him down the busy city sidewalk, on a Friday afternoon right after school no less, he was supposed to be out having fun at this time of day. She was keeping him from some much needed alone time, to recover from the stresses of high school. “There’s nothing much there for you to learn!” 

“Are you telling me that you don’t want to support your best friend Hunk and his internship presentation huh?” Pidge raised an eyebrow, knowing that her argument was solid. “Come on, you don’t even have to pay attention, just be there for Hunk alright?”

Lance rolled his eyes and groaned loudly, but didn’t press the subject any further. He decided to allow himself to get pulled through the streets and into the Oscorp building. Inside was pristine, sleek, and very scientific. There were scientists all over the place, talking about their current projects or asking others about theirs. The whole place bustling with scientific achievement, and it made Lance feel out of place. Pidge was having the best time just looking around at everything, ogling the scientists who worked at the company before she spotted Hunk through the crowd, wearing a signature white lab coat. “Hunk!” She shouted, waving a hand. “Over here!” 

The larger man came rushing through the crowd, lifting Pidge up into a bear hug. “You made it guys! Agh, I’ve been a nervous wreck the whole time!” He said while letting Pidge back on her feet. Hunk then turned to Lance, giving him a tight hug as well. “And you even managed to get this delinquent to come with.” 

“Hey!”

“Eh, I’ve been told I can be very convincing.” Pidge said proudly. 

“I’m not a delinquent!” Lance butted in between the two science nerds. “Just because I’m not at the top of the class doesn’t mean I’m a delinquent.” 

“How many times have you been late to class?” Hunk asked.

Hunk was smiling wide, his nervousness had certainly waived off mostly. “You know I still love ya, bro. I guess I’m still just nervous about today.” 

Hunk had gotten an internship at Oscorp a few months back when he wrote an essay on energy conversion by changing some of the engineering in the power generators. Or, at least it was something like that. Too many science-y words for Lance to understand very well. Turns out Oscorp had gotten wind of Hunk’s idea and offered him the internship to work under Doctor Sendak. This little project of Hunk’s is now a real thing, and the prototype was being revealed at the tech expo that day. Hunk himself was doing the presentation, and in front of a whole crowd of renowned scientists, which is a perfectly legit reason for him to be nervous. 

Doctor Sendak was the co-founder of Oscorp, along with Lance’s father, of all people. Turns out brains don’t exactly run in the family. Lance was always found to be more street smart. Lance’s father tried to convince him to go into the science field before he died, but Lance was never interested. No one knew how his father died, but the same freak accident that did injured Doctor Sendak as well, leaving him with only a right arm to build his technology. Lance had always thought the accident was suspicious, he had started an investigation on his own, but never could get enough of the evidence from the police station to connect all of the pieces together. It was always at the back of Lance’s mind. Now that Hunk was working for Sendak, he thought about getting permission to meet up and ask Sendak about the accident, but Lance never built the courage up to even ask Hunk about it. He was not about to ruin Hunk’s time at Oscorp either. 

The three friends conversed for a while longer until Sendak called attention to the main stage area. Hunk ran off to prepare for his presentation while Pidge waited excitedly, bouncing with anticipation. Lance rolled his eyes, immediately tuning out whatever science terms Sendak was spewing into the microphone. He let his gaze wander. Soon afterwards, Lance let his feet wander as well, letting them lead him around aimlessly as Lance was lost in his thoughts. He was broken out of his trance when he slammed himself into a closed door, bumping his nose with a hearty thump on the metal door. “Agghhh.” Lance groaned, nursing his nose gently. He glanced up to see where he was, and recognized nothing. “Oh great. Lost again.” Lance mumbled. 

He scanned around for any sign of how to get back into the main area. It’s a wonder Lance was even able to get back this far into Oscorp without being stopped. Everyone was most likely too concentrated on the tech expo anyways. He spotted a sign that read ‘Radiation containment: do not enter without authority.’ 

Of course the first thing that Lance did was open the door and walk inside. Letting the door swing shut behind him, Lance was enveloped in a warm purple light. Its source was a large light hung above a quite sizable tank, which was absolutely filled with spiders. Lance shuddered. He wasn’t afraid of spiders, no, but this many of them with that kind of crawling sound, it sent shivers up Lance’s spine. Curiosity got the better of him however, and he couldn’t help himself but to step up to the tank. The arachnids were small, obviously poisonous, and VERY colorful. Blues and reds moved in waves in the tank as the spiders moved around each other, it was almost hypnotizing. Lance drew a line across the outside of the tank with a single finger, a small swarm of spiders were drawn to the heat and traveled with Lance’s finger. “Huh, you guys are kinda cute.” He mumbled to himself. 

Lance noticed a few minutes later that there was a corner of the tank lid bent slightly out of shape, small enough to keep the spiders in the tank, but also big enough for a tiny one to squeeze through. “Well, that’s unsettling. I’ll just be going no, you guys have fun.” He said to the spiders before hightailing it back out the door and down the hallway.

Somehow Lance found himself back at the tech expo, where Hunk was now the center of attention while he talked about his project. He found Pidge in the crowd somehow, near the front where she could see what was going on. “Did I miss anything?” Lance whispered to her once he stood next to Pidge. 

“Where’d you go?” She asked, completely dodging his question without peeling her eyes away from the shiny piece of tech beside Hunk. “I hope you didn’t get in trouble again.” 

“Do you have no faith in me? I just took a walk around, no big deal.” Lance said, shrugging his shoulders. 

Pidge raised a suspicious eyebrow at Lance but didn’t press the subject any further. Another half hour passed before Hunk’s presentation ended, he left with a huff off the stage, heading directly to Pidge and Lance. “So? How was it?” He interrogated impatiently. 

“That was awesome!” Pidge exclaimed happily. “I swear if you don’t get a job here with me once you graduate I will personally get you hired.” 

“Pidge, you’re not even hired yet.” 

“That’s what they think.” 

Lance stepped forward to interrupt. “Sorry to break the happiness around here, but let’s get out of this building and actually celebrate. There’s a few burger joints that are calling our names.” He said with a smirk. 

Hunk gave Lance a kind smile, knowing he meant well. “Alright, alright, just let me grab my stuff. I’ll be right back.” 

As soon as Hunk returned back in his normal clothes, Lance led the way out the front of the building and down the street to their first burger joint. They talked along the way, mostly Pidge and Hunk nerding out about their science projects, which reminded Lance about his own. “Ugh, man, I completely forgot about that.” He complained, letting his head rest back into his hands as he walked. “I really don’t want to deal with Mullethead much longer.” 

“Lance, be nice.” Hunk scolded him. 

“Yeah, I’m sure he doesn’t entirely fancy you very much either, seeing how rude you are to him constantly.” Pidge chimed in. 

“It’s not my fault that he doesn’t get along with me.”

“It is actually.” Pidge said. “He asked me for some help once, and we got to talking afterwards. He wants to be friends but you’re just too hot headed.” 

“I just don’t get why Shiro had to pair us together for this group project…”

Lance stuck out his bottom lip as the group stepped into the burger joint and sat in a booth. The conversation was not pushed further by Lance, so the others dropped the subject, and went on to other things. “So, Lance, where were you during the presentation?” Pidge asked again once the waiter left after they ordered. 

“This again?” Lance groaned again. 

“Lance, even I noticed you were gone, and I was on stage.” Hunk mentioned. “Did you go exploring again?” 

Lance put a hand on his chest, seemingly offended. “I would not…” He said. “…purposely go exploring.” 

“So you did go somewhere you weren’t supposed to!!?” Pidge said loudly, slamming a hand on the table. “What’d you find?” 

Lance glanced to Hunk for permission to speak. He may be a slight bit of a troublemaker but Lance knew when things were truly classified. “I found a room with radioactive spiders.” Lance said bluntly when Hunk didn’t say anything. 

Pidge’s eyes grew wide. “Are you serious??” She squealed. 

“Hey, shush, Oscorp stuff remember?” Hunk spoke softly. “Keep it on the down low. Even I didn’t know about these spiders.” 

The waiter returned with their food, which the trio promptly began to scarf down as they continued their conversation. “So, what did they look like?” Pidge asked. “The spiders.” 

“Kinda small, not like, tarantula size or anything. They were this really cool pattern of red and blue that sorta glowed underneath the heat lamp they had. There was a bunch of ‘em too, the creepy crawling sound they made was super weird.” Lance said, itching his neck. He was about to continue until a sharp pain shot through the back of his neck and he let out a yell. “Agh! What the hell was that?” 

Hunk and Pidge both jumped at Lance’s scream, almost dropping their food in the process. “Lance what was that for?” Pidge questioned angrily. 

“I don’t know, it felt like something bit me or something.” Lance stood to disappear to the bathroom and examine his neck, but was immediately hit by a dizzy spell. 

Hunk reached out with a hand and grabbed his friends arm to help Lance steady himself, which was greatly appreciated. He shook his head to try and get rid of the fogginess clouding his head, but the residual pain from whatever happened to his neck was slowly spreading outwards. “Seriously, are you okay?” Hunk asked worriedly. 

Lance opened his mouth to answer, but instead stumbled in Hunk’s direction and slumped onto his friend, completely unconscious. “Lance!” 

With a groan Lance awoke. His head was pounding as he sat up, and noticed that he was no longer in the restaurant where he last remembered. He went over the recent events, and remembered the pain in his neck. His hand snapped to the back of his neck, where he felt a definite bump with two smaller divots on it as well. Definitely a bite. Lance hoped that it wasn’t one of the radioactive spiders from Oscorp. He looked around and recognized Hunk’s bedroom. He and Pidge must have brought him here after he passed out. Lance swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood slowly, afraid of passing out again. Once he deemed he was okay while standing up, he opened the door and went to the living room, where Hunk and Pidge were hunkered over something on the table. “What’re you guys looking at?” Lance questioned as he walked over to them. 

“Lance you’re up!” Hunk said happily, turning around to hug his friend. “We were so worried about you!” 

“Nice to see you too Hunk, but seriously, what did I miss?” 

Pidge pushed her glasses back up her nose before speaking. “Well, when you passed out at the restaurant the workers there were gonna call an ambulance for you, but we convinced them that you were just tired and needed rest. So we brought you to Hunk’s place to check out what really happened and use all of his fancy tech to do it.” She explained. 

“How long have I been out?”

“About a day.” 

“What?!” 

“I’m not kidding, Lance. Me and Hunk have been up all night trying to figure out what happened. You were having a rough time all night.”

“What do you mean?” Lance’s head cocked to the side. 

“Well, it almost seemed like a bad case of the flu, clammy hands, fever, you’re head probably hurt like a bitch too, so you’re lucky you got to sit through that.”

“Feels a lot more than my head though, everything aches.”

“Anyways, we’ve actually found some things by using Hunk’s tech here.”

“And…?” 

“And…well, I don’t think you’ll be too happy with what we found.” Pidge looked at Hunk with a worried look, which Hunk wore as well. After a moment, Hunk nodded at her. She pulled out a small petri dish from the technology on the table and handed it to Lance. “Here, I’m almost sure you’ll recognize that.”

Lance looked down at the glass in his hands, and spotted a blue and red creature turned in on itself and as still as a statue. It was one of the spiders he saw at Oscorp. He froze. “That’s…” 

“We thought it was too. I’m sure you’ve found the bite on your neck by now.” Pidge said, taking the petri dish back. “If you’re still alive then that means it’s not inherently poisonous though, just venomous.” 

“Venomous, schemomous, I got bit by a radioactive spider!” Lance exclaimed loudly, the fear and anxiety now settling into his head. “It’s going to kill me slowly from the inside out!” 

Hunk put a hand on Lance’s shoulder, directing his friend’s frantic outburst to him. “Listen, we did a couple tests, and there’s nothing that’s actually harmful in your system. It’s probably already dissipated by now and your body took care of it.” 

“I hope so.” Lance shuddered. “God, I hate spiders.” 

Pidge didn’t look away from the little machine in front of her as she spoke. “Why don’t you go home Lance, get some more rest away from all of this. You’ll need it after what happened.” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

Lance nervously gathered his things and left the two nerds to their science experiments. He had some time on the walk home to think, which could either help or hinder his experience that day. On the plus side, he managed to survive a radioactive spider bite with only a bite mark and a bump, and there was nothing dangerous to it anymore. According to Hunk anyways. Lance needed to believe him, or else he would spiral down into a never-ending nightmare of anxiety. What if the bite turned out to be one of those one’s that wasn’t dangerous at first? What if the radiation eventually killed him? He’d have to leave all of his possessions to Hunk and Pidge. Lance headed through the central park as a shortcut to his small apartment, he swiped at yanked at the leaves hanging above his head in frustration. There was too much going on in his head right now for him to concentrate on any one thing. He shook his hands to get rid of the leaves that stuck to his fingers; it must’ve rained while he was out and made the leaves more clingy than usual.

The leaves didn’t fall off. 

Lance’s eyebrows crinkling in confusion as he shook his hand again, and the leaves still stuck. “What the hell?” He said as he used his other hand to pick the leaves off, to no avail. “Is this some kind of sick prank? I’m the prankster around here!” 

He pulled at pulled at the leaves, stumbling backwards a few feet before one finally snapped off. His arm flew back with the force, causing Lance to trip backwards even more and into another pedestrian. The coffee in the strangers hand flew through the air. Lance saw everything happen in slow motion, and reached his hand out to snatch the coffee out of the air, saving it from spilling over the concrete ground. His own speed surprised him. How did he manage to catch that? “Sorry, are you alright?” Lance asked nervously, knowing the people around here weren’t too friendly with someone knocking into them. “Here, I caught it before it spilled.”

The stranger simply snatch the coffee from Lance’s hand without a bother, and went on their way. Lance looked down at his hand, annoyed that now it chose to not hold onto everything. “What the hell was that?” He questioned himself. 

Lance decided to ask Pidge and Hunk about it tomorrow after he got some more rest. 

There was something going on, he just knew it.


	2. This is certainly a 'sticky' situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since yesterday, Lance's situation has just gotten weirder and 'stickier' by the hour. But at least Pidge and Hunk are there to help him figure everything out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAYYY people really like this idea!! That makes me all giddy inside!   
> And now I get to nerd out and explain my oddly large amount of Spider-man trivia that I know, and it'll probably only get to enormous proportions by the end of this.   
> I kinda like Spidey way too much.   
> It's a problem.

The next day Lance woke up much earlier than usual. His mind raced with what-if’s and presumptions about what was happening. That night after the incident at the park was a nightmare, everything kept sticking to his hands, and it turned out that his bare feet did the same thing. There were moments where Lance couldn’t walk because his feet would not detach from the floorboards, Throughout this whole shenanigan Lance kept knocking stuff over while he flung around trying to get things to stop sticking to him, and whenever stuff would fly through the air, Lance managed to catch it. 

Every, single, time. 

Sure he had some good hand-eye coordination, but not like this. Lance would always manage to let something slip through his fingers, but ever since yesterday that’s no longer the case. 

Maybe Pidge would have some answers. 

Lance didn’t want to take any chances with getting his phone stuck to his hand however, and decided it was better for him to use a stylus between his teeth to use the touchscreen to dial Pidge’s number and put her on speakerphone. “’Sup Lance?” She answered. 

“Hey, Pidge. So uh…have you found anything else about the spider?” Lance started out calmly. 

A quick moment of silence passed. “I managed to look at the DNA of the spider, and it’s really weird, but there’s not much more to it than that. I needed some sleep.” She informed him. “I’m not a robot, yet.” 

Lance let a small smile wipe across is worried face. “Good to know you’re still going for robot, but I have something that you’re gonna want to see.” He said. 

“What is it?” 

Lance paused for a moment. “…I think it’s better if you see it in person.” He said, letting his fingers graze across the counter beside the phone, sticking slightly. 

He could tell Pidge shrugged her shoulders from the muffled sound of clothing on the other end of the line. “Okay. I’m heading to Hunk’s later today, you can show me on the way.” 

“Sweet, just let me know when to meet you at your place then.” 

“Sure. See ya.” 

With that Pidge’s voice was gone. Lance was left to his own devices to try and distract him until Pidge called again. It most likely wouldn’t be for another few hours, and Lance did NOT want to go outside any more than he had to today. One stranger was one too many for Lance to bump into and piss off. He went to flop on his small couch, laying an arm across his eyes. It was a Saturday, he should be out having fun today. That stupid spider had to go and ruin it for him. Lance thought about distracting himself with some videogames, but that, Lance decided, wouldn’t be a good idea. His fingers might get stuck on the buttons and he wouldn’t be able to play properly. That ruled out any other game really.

Maybe he should just watch television. That oughta work. If he could just manage to get it to a channel where it showed good shows consistently it could help. Lance turned in his position on the sofa, reaching to the remote on the small table in front of him and clicking the power button. “So far, so good.” He mumbled to himself when his finger didn’t stick. 

Two button clicks later and his index finger was held tight to the channel up button, and he groaned. “Great.” 

He switched to use his other hand to press the button more, and managed to get away without any other mishaps. After he yanked the remote off of his sticky finger, he set it down to never touch it again. Lance distracted himself with the show, pouring all of his concentration into it. 

Which in the end lasted about an hour. 

His gaze wandered, from the television, to the wall where a picture hung, then to the ceiling where he noticed a fly. Probably from the open windows. Lance watched the little bug skitter across the paint, and rubbing his little hands together like he was plotting world domination. How did that little thing manage to not stick his hands together when he did that? Flies could walk on any surface, so their feet had to have some sort of special mechanic to them that helped with that. “God I sound like Pidge.” Lance laughed softly, holding a hand in his eyesight as he stared upwards. “I wonder…” 

Lance was known for his great ideas that usually led to trouble. This one was his grandest yet. Leaping to his feet, he yanked his socks off his feet and stood by the wall. He took a breath. “This is nuts.” He said out loud. “I can’t believe I’m trying this.” 

He put a hand to the wall slightly above his head. The pads of his fingers pressed against the wall softly, and as he tested if the connection was secure, sure enough Lance was stuck there. This time he didn’t automatically freak out and yank the paint off the wall, but managed to stay calm. His other hand soon joined the other up on the wall, and was stuck as well. Lance took another deep breath as he put his toes to the wall as well. They stuck without a problem. 

Now came the moment of truth.

Lance lifted his other foot off the floor and too the wall in a flash. His eyes were squeezed shut, bracing himself for the hard smack of the wooden floorboards. 

But it never came. 

His eyes slowly peeled apart, one after the other. He looked down, up to the ceiling, and back down again. “Whoa.” 

Lance was stuck to the wall. 

And only the wall. 

“This is…kinda awesome.” Lance breathed, looking to his hand to concentrate on detaching it from the wall. Proving to be easier than before, his hand came off like it was never stuck there in the first place. “Oh sure, now you don’t stick to anything sure.” 

Dropping the subject, Lance reached up farther to stick his hand back down, and again it stuck with no hesitation. He repeated this with each limb, concentrating on each one by itself. Soon enough, Lance’s nose was touching the ceiling. “Maybe…” He said to himself, getting another wonderful idea. 

He continued on moving each limb, and another few minutes passed until Lance was now hanging upside-down. His neck craned up, or down in this case, and Lance laughed. “Holy shit! I can’t believe this!” He said happily. 

Only now, another half an hour had passed since he first stopped watching television, and now Pidge chose to call him. The sudden noise snapped Lance out of his celebration, cutting off his control as well as cutting off the stick to his fingers and toes. Lance fell to the ground with a shuddering thud, and he pawed at the table until he managed to blindly find his phone and answer. “Ugh, yeah?” He groaned with pained. 

“Hey, I’m just about ready, you can head over here now.” 

“Yeah, sure, I’ll get right on that.” 

“Are you okay? You’re not feeling bad again are you?” 

“No, no, I’m fine just…stubbed my toe.” 

“You’re so accident prone. Just don’t get killed on the way over, alright?” 

“No promises.” 

Pidge let out a huff, presumably a laugh, but hung up the phone anyways. Lance reached up again to set the phone back down, and didn’t even try to move from his spot on the floor. “Well…that was something.” He commented to himself. 

Lance pulled himself to his feet a few minutes later, stretching his arms above his head then to the sides. After the initial ache wore off, he grabbed his keys, jacket, and wallet, then rushed out the door to head over to Pidge’s place. It was a short, five minute walk from Lance’s apartment, while Hunk’s place was close to twenty minutes away on foot. Pidge bombarded Lance with questions once they started the long walk. “So, how’s your toe?” She asked. 

“What? My toe? My toe’s fine.” 

“When I called you, you said you stubbed your toe. Or did that not actually happen?” She raised an eyebrow at Lance in suspicion. “Cause that sounded a lot more than a simple toe-stubbing.” 

Lance grinned. “I’ve got something big to tell you guys.” 

Once the pair arrived at Hunks, Pidge was still basically crawling over Lance to get him to tell her about what had happened that morning. Literally crawling; when they walked through Hunk’s front door Pidge was hanging off of Lance’s neck. Hunk was not surprised. “Hi guys.” He said as Lance stumbled through. “How’s it going?”

“Lance won’t tell me what he figured out this morning!” Pidge complained. “You said you’d show me on the way here but you haven’t.”

“I said I’d tell you when we got to Hunk’s! Where did we just walk in?” The taller boy said as he attempted to pry the little ones vice grip around his neck. 

Hunk reached forward to break the two up from their quarrel before leading them to the kitchen. “Okay, what is this all about you two?” He said, grabbing three cups of water for each of them. 

Lance took a large swig of the water to recover from his previous choking session before speaking. “Alright, so yesterday when I was walking home, I went through Central Park. I whacked the branches above my head a couple times because, well you know me, I get frustrated sometimes and I can’t help it.” 

“Get on with it Lance.” Pidge groaned. 

“Fine, fine. So, I thought the leaves were just wet, since they stuck to my fingers. Turns out, there was no water anywhere on those leaves, but they still stuck. And it’s not just leaves, alright, everything has been sticking to my hands. My feet too! It’s so weird! But anyways, I was trying to yank these stupid leaves off of my hand when I bumped into someone, and they ended up dropping their coffee.” Lance rattled off before he was interrupted.

Hunk raised a finger. “Is this actually going somewhere?” 

“Yes, it is, Hunk.” Lance glared. “As I was saying, it turns out that they did not, in fact, drop their coffee. Because I caught it.” 

“That’s not right, how could you catch it, for your reflexes it would’ve been on the ground before you even had a chance to reach out for it.” Pidge chimed in. 

“That’s what I thought, but no I was standing there with a stranger’s coffee in my hands that should’ve been spilled all over the ground.”

“So what was this morning all about? I know for a fact that you did not stub your toe.” 

Lance ran a hand across the back of his neck, subconsciously lingering his fingers over his spider bite. He grinned. “That’s where it gets kinda cool. Let’s all move to the living room shall we?” 

Hunk led the two others into the other room, where he and Pidge flopped down onto the couch as Lance walked up to the clear space on the wall beside the television set. Lance kicked his shoes off, taking his socks with them. He crooked his neck and stretched his arms across either side of his chest, loosening the muscles. “So, y’know how I said that my hands and feet were sticky, right?” Lance said, glancing back over his shoulder. “Uh, yeah, so turns out I can do this.” Lance stuck both hands to the wall above his head, and set his toes up on the wall as well, faster than the last time he tried. Again, moving each limb separately, and not stopping until his hands were stuck to the ceiling, but his feet firmly still on the wall. “Ta-dah~!” Lance sung, grinning as he looked at his two dumbfounded friend’s upside-down. 

Hunk just stared, his jaw dropped when Lance waved at him from ten feet off of the ground, and never said a word. Pidge, on the other hand, was being as loud as she could possibly be. “LANCE! You have got to get down here this instant! I need to look at your hands through a microscope or something and figure out how the hell you’re doing that!” She shouted. 

After that screaming, Lance did not want to get down. Of course, he didn’t really want to get down in the first place, but now Pidge just made that worse. Lance’s eyes closed shut the more he smiled and enjoyed watching Pidge freak out. Until something in his head made him realize that he needed to move his hand next to his face, and fast. Lance’s hand darted from the wall to beside his head, catching the remote that had been thrown at him with absolutely no problem. As well as without a glance. He held the remote out in front of him, then back down at Pidge. “Did you throw that?” He interrogated. 

She only shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not. You can’t prove anything. The better question here is how the hell did you catch that??” She shouted once more. 

“Why’re you asking me? That’s the whole reason why I’m here!” Lance said, crawling farther across the ceiling, letting his feet be on the same surface as his hands. He went to where he would be directly above Pidge, and dropped the remote into her hands. “But I seem to have some control over it. At least, when I’m concentrating on it.” 

“So then, what happened this morning?” Hunk mentioned. 

“Oh, yeah, so Pidge, when you called me back I was up on the ceiling, and my phones ringtone surprised me and I fell.” 

Pidge went to Hunk’s room without saying a word, and returned moments later with a microscope in her hands. “Lance, get down, I want to look at your hands.” She demanded, plugging in the small machine. 

Lance eventually made his way down to the floor once again, continuing forwards until his face almost met the floorboards. He detached his feet first, his spine bending backwards until his feet were planted firmly on the ground, then let go with his hands and bent forwards to a standing position. Lance then went over to sit beside Pidge, who promptly yanked one of his hands, and set his index finger underneath the microscope. As Hunk sat on the other side of Pidge, Lance set his chin in his free hand, preparing himself for some time of boredom. He decided to take this time to think about what was going to happen. Once he figured out how to control his Velcro skin, would his life return to normal? And now with these new reflexes, people were surely going to notice. Lance just felt good. Not about the situation no, but physically. He felt like he could run for miles and not get tired, maybe do a thousand pushups in one session. 

If Lance could really do all of these things that he suspected he could, he could do some real good with this. He could get a suit from Hunk with his resources at Oscorp. Pidge could manufacture some gadgets for him to use. Just thinking about the possibilities got Lance way too giddy inside, and his smile showed how happy he was. It must’ve been a while since Lance began to daydream about rushing through the busy city streets, crawling on the walls and working with the police force to apprehend all of the thieves and evil do-ers of the city, because Pidge eventually flicked Lance in the end to break his trance. “Hey, pea-brain, you should listen to this.” She said before continuing. “So, apparently your hands have been covered with these little hairs. They’re curved down, see, to help you cling onto slick surfaces. And, each of these hairs is barbed, they’re called scopulae.”

“That’s cool and all, but what does that have to do with me?” 

“Well…me and Hunk cross-referenced this with natural occurrences in nature, and turns out that spiders have the exact same thing. That’s how they can walk all over the place. These scapulae have this law in physics called Van Der Waal’s force. It’s where those barbs on the hairs cause a sort of, atomic static cling to surfaces. So, you can theoretically crawl on slick surfaces.”

Lance huffed. “Well, this just gets cooler and cooler by the day huh?” He joked with a smirk. “And, what, now you’re going to say that my weird reflexes are some kind of ‘Spidey-sense’ now? I’m not gonna grow four more limbs am I?” 

Pidge rolled her eyes. “If you want to call it Spidey-sense, go right ahead. But from what we’ve seen you’re still completely human, just with some modifications.” 

“We need to test out your new reflexes too. They’re probably even faster than we suspect.” Hunk chimed in. “Is there anything else that you’ve found out Lance? About things that are happening that haven’t before?” 

Lance only shrugged, taking a moment to think before speaking. “I feel like I could do anything, to put it simply. Like, if something managed to throw like a car at me I feel like I could stop it no problem. I can see everything, too. Things have gotten ten times clearer since yesterday. I know this is supposed to be weird, and it is, but it’s a good kind of weird.” He said, letting his gaze travel and aimlessly look out the window. 

“So, I’m gonna go ahead and add ‘strength’ and ‘eyesight’ to the list.” Hunk said.

“What list?” 

“The list of things that have gotten weird with you since yesterday.” 

“Sounds fair.” 

Hunk smiled. “If everything is like me and Pidge think, you may turn out to be some kind of spider-man.” 

Lance cocked his head to the side, taking in Hunk’s words. “Spider-man…I kinda like that.”


	3. *Insert Rocky Balboa training theme here*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Hunk reluctantly help Lance explore his new abilities, at the risk of inflating Lance's ego too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew this chapter was a bitch to write. I'm not too used to writing this kind of slow paced stuff, but this story needed it to round out exactly what Lance could do.  
> Also! Next Chapter! Keith finally enters the stage!!! How is our Spidey-boy going to handle his powers around his crush now?!?  
> I also want to say that this is my first Voltron fic ever, and I'm still trying to get a handle on how the characters act. I promise I'm a good writer, I just need to practice with these characters!

“How is this supposed to help you guys?” Lance questioned with a raised eyebrow as he hung upside down from the fire escape, only using the pads of his feet to stick to the metal. “I’m just hanging out here.” 

Pidge waved a hand nonchalantly. “Just give me a second and I can tell you.” She said, clicking away at her laptop that she had brought outside with her. 

Lance rolled his eyes, taking a few steps to each side along the bottom of the metal grating. Ever since that morning, he’d gotten better at instinctually using the hairs on his skin to walk along the walls and ceilings. Hunk sat off to the side with a bag of chips in hand, glancing over Pidge’s shoulder every so often to look at her screen. It wasn’t too long before she stood and grabbed a piece of equipment that she’d brought out from Hunk’s apartment. “Here. Take this.” She said, handing some sort of metal hook connected to a white disc to Lance. 

“What is this?” 

“It’s a scale. You need to hang onto that end, while I’m going to grab the other end. We need to see how much extra weight you can withstand with the scopulae on your skin.” Pidge informed him, handing off the laptop to Hunk. “Hunk, can you take the data?” 

He only nodded, his mouth full of chips. Pidge stood and moved to stand directly underneath Lance, who reached down with the scale to let Pidge grab ahold of it. She nodded, and Lance easily raised her up off the ground. It wasn’t much different than before his change though, Pidge was always small, which meant she was quite light. “How’s the feet?” She questioned. 

In response, Lance took a foot off of the metal, and stuck with only one. “Seems easy enough. Then again, you weigh next to nothing so…” Lance snickered as he let Pidge back down to her own feet. 

“In that case, Hunk, can I have my laptop back? It’s your turn.” 

“You want me to hang off of Lance? What if he can’t take my weight?” Hunk resisted, stuttering slightly upon his words and waving his hands in an ‘absolutely not’ gesture. 

Pidge crossed her arms. “We won’t know that unless we try, now will we?” 

“Come on Hunk, I think I’ll be able to handle it.” Lance reassured him. 

With a huff, Hunk stood to his own feet and grabbed the other end of the scale nervously. “Just, please don’t fall okay Lance?” He warned. 

Lance rolled his eyes again. “Don’t worry Hunk, I’ve got this.” He said as he pulled Hunk up with one hand. “See? Easy-peasy!” 

“Lance, how the hell are you holding me up? I weigh more than you and Pidge combined and you’re having no problem with lifting me with one hand even?” Hunk practically screamed. 

“Honestly, to me you feel the same as Pidge. You’re not heavy at all.” 

Pidge was typing away at her laptop, obviously taking everything down in her notes. “Your strength seems to be related to the ratio that spiders have as well. On average, a spider can lift about 50 times its own weight. So, taking your weight into account…” She did some quick math in her head for a moment before continuing. “Lance, you could quite possibly lift 4 tons.” 

“Cool!!” 

“Ah, I said possibly, so don’t go around trying to lift up train cars or anything.” 

“Would I ever do something like that Pidge? I thought you had more faith in me.” 

“Lance, you would completely do something like that.” Hunk chimed in from where he hung. “Also, why did it have to be a spider that bit you? Why couldn’t it have been like a ladybug or something?” 

Lance shrugged his shoulders. “Hey, don’t blame me man, your company is the one that made the spiders in the first place.” He defended as he lowered Hunk back to his feet, to stop the bigger man from freaking out too much. “Also, Ladybug-man sounds way less cool than Spider-man does.” 

“You’re really stuck on that Spider-man idea huh?” Pidge said from off to the side. “If I know you at all Lance, which I do, I’d say that you’re planning to become some sort of street hero aren’t you?” 

“Pfft no. Of course not.” Lance said, bending backwards to grab the metal grating with his hands, then drop down to the level where Pidge and Hunk were without as much as a rattle. “Street is too small, I was thinking at least with the neighborhood for a start.” 

“So, you’re gonna go running around in a t-shirt and jeans rescuing people and catching thieves?” Hunk questioned, stepping back into his apartment. 

Lance and Pidge followed soon after, carting in the extra pieces of equipment that they were testing with. “Ha, like I’d do that. I know enough about superheroes to know that we need a secret identity.” Lance said proudly, before his eyes widened with a sudden realization, and his fingers went to trail through his hair. “Oh my god I have a secret identity now.” 

His friends only laughed, Hunk coming up beside him to put an arm across Lance’s shoulders. “Quite a responsibility you’ve brought upon yourself there buddy. Lucky for you, your old pal Hunk has some resources to hook you up with some fancy things.” 

Lance glanced up to Hunk, smiling. “Have I ever told you that you’re the best friend I’ve ever had?” 

“I thought that was me?” Pidge said. 

“Well, both of you guys. Hunk, what do you have in mind?”

“If you’re gonna be a superhero, you’re gonna need a suit.” Hunk grinned back at his friend. “I’ve got some time now that my presentation at Oscorp is done, I can use our tech to fabricate a suit that’s thin enough to let the hairs through but also tough enough to withstand a bunch of wear.” If anyone was walking past at that moment, they would’ve most likely heard Lance’s screaming from the sidewalk. It was almost ear piercing, and Lance practically leaped into Hunk’s arms at the news, lifting Hunk up into a bear hug. “Oof, Lance, buddy, can you let me down?” Hunk managed to say through the hug. 

“Sorry I just couldn’t help it!! This is the greatest day!” Lance dropped Hunk back to his feet, and bounced away happily. 

The trio was quiet for a moment, apart from Lance’s happy mumbling. Until Pidge lifted a finger. “I know this is just gonna make it worse, but if you want to stick with the spider persona, you’ll need a way to get around.” She said reluctantly, knowing that Lance’s screaming would only get worse with every word that she spoke. 

“And that would be…?” Lance raised an eyebrow. 

“Let me design something, I’m sure you’ll love it anyways. But now that that’s all done and settled with, we need to figure out how strong you really are, and maybe anything else that we haven’t gotten around to finding out.” 

Lance groaned. “Do we have to? I just got the handle of my wall-crawling.”

“If you want to be a spider then we need to test everything that a spider can do. Including strength, agility, reflexes, and the spider-sense.” 

“Hey, you called it Spider-sense!”

“Is there any other better term to call it?” 

“Well…not really.” 

“Then there you go. Now come on, we need to make a trip to the junkyard.” 

The trio left Hunk’s apartment about ten minutes later, after Lance had somewhat calmed down from his initial freak-out about being a superhero. On the short train ride to the outskirts of the city, Pidge talked to Lance about this new responsibility. “Lance, so I know this is cool and all, but I would advise against going around and telling people about it willy nilly, which also includes accidentally telling people. You need to keep this under wraps unless you’re in your suit. You are either your hero persona, or Lance McClain, there is no in-between or mixing of the two.” She said quietly. “Even in dire situations. Telling people could only draw trouble to them.” 

Lance stayed silent, letting his gaze travel from Pidge, to Hunk, then to the floor. “I get it Pidge, I’ve read enough comics to know the gist of things.” He said in return. 

“The things in comics and things in real life are different Lance. Don’t go around putting others in danger.” 

Neither of them spoke the rest of the train ride there, and they walked to the junkyard. Lance sprung around the whole time, testing out some of his new agility. “D’you think I could use some of the info on spiders for the science project?” Lance wondered, balancing along the side of the curb. “Not my powers or anything, but whatever research you’ve done on them and stuff like that.” 

Hunk shrugged. “I don’t mind.” He said. 

“I think the better question is how long are you gonna avoid Keith? You do a horrible job at hiding what you really think about him.” Pidge said slyly to Lance, elbowing him in the side. “Don’t lie, we all know why you always complain about him.” 

“Whaattt…pfft, no. I actually do hate him. What are you talking about, I don’t- there’s no way- what do you mean…how’d you know…” Lance’s voice trailed off as his face turned pink. He hid away his face buy pulling his hood up and pulling the drawstrings. “I should’ve known, you two are too smart for your own good.” 

“We were about 70% sure that you didn’t hate him.” Hunk pointed out. “The other 30% was just you being Lance.” 

“Can you guys just please keep quiet about it though, he already doesn’t like me enough.” 

“What are you talking about?” Pidge said. “He doesn’t hate you at all, you’re just the one that’s too adamant about creating a rivalry between you.” 

Lance cocked his head as they all went through the entrance to the junkyard, then veered to the side to find a secluded area. “What do you mean?” Lance questioned further. 

Pidge sat down and pulled out her computer once again. “What I mean is if you would stop thinking that he hated you and actually talked to him like a decent human being you’d know that he’s actually pretty nice.” 

“How do you know that?” 

“Because I’ve talked to him you dimwit. You should try it sometime and stop pining after him.”

Lance stuck out his bottom lip in response, jumping up on a totaled car, then to another one balanced on top of it. “Can we just… get to doing whatever it is we came here for.” He complained. 

“Fine. Lance, jump around a bit, like, really jump. Theoretically you have enhanced agility, and referencing spiders again, you should be able to jump from there-“Pidge points to the car underneath Lance’s feet. “To there.” She moves her finger over, singling out another car about thirty feet away from Lance. 

Lance scoffs. “Huh.” 

He bounced on the balls of his feet a few times and shook the tension out of his shoulders. His head bent side to side, loosening the neck muscles as Lance prepared to jump. A deep breath later, and Lance closed the gap between himself and the edge of the car, pushing himself into the air and across the abnormally long space for a human to jump. He let out a whoop, relishing in the feeling of the wind rushing through his hair. Lance twisted his body in the air, turning to face back towards Pidge and Hunk, and landed softly on the hood of the other car, leaning over to steady his landing with a sticky hand. “Did you guys see that?!” He punched the air with both hands above his head, a grin spread across his face in joy. “That was so cool! I have to do that again!” 

Lance leaped back to the original car he had stood on, twisting around once again and stopping with a hand. Another leap later, and Lance let go of his nervousness and went to town. He twisted and flipped and sprung every which way, bouncing off of other cars and pieces of machinery, sometimes climbing up the side of a larger piece of scrap to get some height off for his next leap. The air was filled with the sounds of whoops and cheers from all three of the friends. Up until Lance jumped too hard off of a piece of scrap that was balanced near the top of a pile, and his weight pushed it out of balance, sending it careening down to slide directly at Hunk. Lance’s back was turned to the commotion as he landed upon the ground, some twenty feet away from both Hunk and Pidge. Lance’s head screamed at him to turn around and rush over, to do what, he didn’t know until he was flying through the air towards Hunk, putting himself between his friend and the scrap metal immediately, taking the hit with an oomph. “Lance…” Hunk said softly, putting a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “How’d you get over here? How’d you know it was falling? What?” 

Lance’s chest heaved with adrenaline, and he lifted the large scrap to throw it to the side. “Looks like that Spidey-sense comes in handy, huh?” 

Hunk reached forward to wrap Lance in a bear hug. “I’m kinda glad that you got bit by that spider now.” He mumbled through the fabric of Lance’s jacket. 

“Lance, your strength is amazing.” Pidge chimed in. “As much as I hate to say this because it’ll inflate you ego too much, but these new abilities of yours are incredible.”

“Phew…yeah, but can I do something that doesn’t involve metal trying to kill us?” 

Hunk nodded along. “Yes, please. I’ve had enough attempts on my life for one day.” He said, stepping away from Lance and over to Pidge’s side. 

“Good, because I’ve got something else that you can try.” Pidge stood and pulled out a piece of fabric from her pocket. “Here, put that blindfold on, when you’re ready Hunk and I will start throwing stuff at you.” 

“Wait what?” 

“If you trust that Spidey-sense of yours so much, why don’t we see how trustworthy it is?” 

Lance paused for a moment before slowly putting the blindfold over his eyes, cutting off all light to his sight and pouring him into pure darkness. His head turned slowly as he tuned into his hearing, listening to the minute sounds from everything around him. “Okay. Ready as I’ll ever be.” 

A few moments later, Lance’s head told him to dodge to the left, which he followed. The whiff of something whizzed past his face and a clanging sound reached his ears from behind him. Now that Lance knew what part of his head to listen to he grinned. “I think I got this.” He muttered to himself, moving to the right this time. Faster and faster were things thrown at him, and Lance either dodged or knocked away every single one. “Come on guys, make this hard for me!” 

“Lance we can only throw things at you so fast!” Hunk complained. “We’re running out of ammo anyways.” He looked down at his diminishing area of pebbles and rocks. 

Lance shrugged in response, but was cut off from answering when Pidge spoke. “Let’s just stop now anyways, it’s obvious that we’re not gonna hit him.” 

“Thank you!” Hunk said, letting his hands fall to his sides and sighed. “We should probably get going though guys, we’ve still got school tomorrow.” 

“Hunk, it’s only 2 in the afternoon!” Lance spoke loudly, laying a hand on his chest, seemingly in offense. 

“Yeah, and we all have homework to do.”

“Ugh, you guys are no fun.”


End file.
